The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to autonomous resource selection for multiple transmissions in device-to-device (D2D) communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. A wireless multiple-access communications system (including an LTE system) may include a number of base stations, each supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems may support D2D communication, which may enable UEs to communicate directly with each other without an intermediate connection to a central node, such as a base station. In some cases, the UEs may send control and data transmissions to each other. In some cases, UEs may transmit to multiple other UEs, such as a UE associated with vehicle control that may transmit information to multiple other vehicles that may be within relatively close proximity.